


The Peak of the Mountain

by Fyahlord



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Emphasis On Try, F/F, Other, Snowboarding AU, Vacation AU, will try not to make cliche hahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyahlord/pseuds/Fyahlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I give up” announced Laura, wiping off the snow from her face “This is just too hard”. <br/>Laura Hollis was not one to give up easily, so if this was something deemed ‘too hard’ then it was defiantly something difficult. </p><p>What is better than a two week snowboarding and drinking vacation with your friends? Nothing. Too bad Laura sucks shit at snowboarding. This holiday is going to suck. But when she's given an unwilling teacher, will this holiday end up sucking or being awesome?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aghhhh i'm the worst haha i know I probs shouldn't be writing more stories when I haven't finished the other but I keep wanting to write all these different stories  
> don't worry will update the other soon, last week of uni this week so everything has been a bit hectic, but hopefully after this week I will have more time to write :)   
> anyways I hope you like this one  
> is probs going to be lame and suck... but hopefully it wont   
> pls comment what you think. I try not to make it super cliche

“I give up” announced Laura, wiping off the snow from her face “This is just too hard”.

Laura Hollis was not one to give up easily, so if this was something deemed ‘too hard’ then it was defiantly something difficult.

She let out a heavy sigh flopping backwards into the snow, her board stretched out in front of her. Her ass hurt, her back ached and her thighs burnt. ‘Why would anyone find this fun’ she thought, absently rubbing her sore muscles.

“You sure you don’t want to give it another go” LaF skidding to a stop next to their friend. They plopped down joining Laura in the snow.

“Nah, I’m just going to lie here all day, it’s not that bad the view’s nice” Laura mumbled sullenly.

“Laura I wouldn’t suggest lying in the snow all day” chide Perry, skating over to the sitting pair “You’ll catch a cold”.

“Come on L, you can’t give up we’ve only been here two days” Kirsch smiled brightly, as he and Danny both tightened the straps of their boards “Once you get the hang of it, you, me and Dan can hit the Terrain park, leave these two slope pokes behind”. His comment was met with a snow ball to the face from Lafontaine.

“I was only joking”

 

“Maybe you could swap to skis” Perry’s tone was hopeful, she wasn’t enjoying being the only one on skis, as it meant she would often have to drag the snowboarders across flat terrain if they were to lazy to unclip… which most of them were.

Laura shrugged, as if to say ‘maybe’. Skiing didn’t seem that bad, actually it seemed like a lot of fun. But she came here to snowboard, which was proving to be more difficult than she expected.

 

“Maybe you could try a lesson or two” suggested Danny.

“Yeah maybe”

“Come on we can go sign up now if you want”

The tall girl gave Laura an encouraging smile, which Laura hesitantly returned.

“But first you might want to unclip” LaFontaine pointed towards the upcoming steep slope, knowing that Laura would most likely break her neck going down it.

 

* * *

 

It took Laura and Danny around 15 minutes to walk down the slope, it didn’t look too far, but in snow gear and carrying a snowboard it felt like they had run a mile.

“Phew, that was a trek” Danny huffed, she had both her and Laura’s snowboards slung over her shoulders. Laura simply breathed heavily in response but flashed the red head a light hearted grin.

“Sign ups over there” Danny handed Laura her snowboard and began walking towards the ski school building where a large group of people were flocking.

“Hi how can I help you” beamed an overly cheerful young woman. Her name badge read Sarah and Laura swore this woman had the whitest set of teeth she’d ever seen.

“Um I’d like to sign up for a beginners snowboarding lesson” Said Laura.

“Sure, but you’ll need a parents or guardian’s consent if you are under the age of 18”

Laura heard a snort behind her as Danny tried to hold in her snickering. Her height, plus her helmet and goggles, made her appear much younger.

“Actually I’m 19 so that won’t be a problem” she said, trying to keep her tone neutral but failing.

“Oh” Sarah seemed taken aback “Right, so sorry, well I’ll see if anyone is available to take you, I assume you would like a lesson today right?”

Laura pondered for a second. Going back to her warm hotel room did sound nice, the appeal of hot coco and TV did sound very satisfying. But she did come all this way to learn how to snowboard.

“Yeah a lesson today, like right now, would be great” Laura nodded, and Sarah went off the find a class with space for Laura.

Danny smiled giving her a dorky thumbs up which Laura playfully rolled her eyes at.

Five minutes later Sarah returned. “I’m sorry” said in a sad tone, yet her smile was just as bright “there doesn’t seem to be any free classes, all of them are full”.

“Oh that’s okay, I mean I can just come back tomorr- “ Laura began to say but was cut off by Sarah.

“Ooh Carmilla can help” Sarah called over to a dark haired woman carrying a tray full of glasses “Carm can you come her please”.  The named woman Carm was considerably underdressed compared to most people wearing a just a pair of black jeans, an oversized Burton hoodie, and a beanie. Laura could barely walk out the door without three jumpers on.

Carm let her head fall back, giving them a ‘really? Look. Sarah nodded with a smile and a thumbs up making Carm shake her head, and lazily wandered over to them. “What is it Sarah, I’m kinda busy right now” she indicated to the tray of glasses in her hands “They’re having an event at the Tav tonight so I’m kinda swamped at the moment”.

“Give me those and get your board, I need you to take Laura here on a lesson, she’s a beginner so go easy on her, and don’t take her up the gondola” Sarah grabbed the tray from Carmilla’s un-expecting hands and practically shoved her towards Laura. “Go I’ll cover for you”.

“Sarah I-“Carmilla was about to grumble back, but Sarah had already disappeared into the crowd of people “Dammit”.

She shot Laura and Danny a look of distain, both just stared at her looking confused.

“ugh fine” Carmilla muttered loudly to no one “wait here and let me get my stuff” she then stalked off towards ski school building.

“She seems…. Nice?” Danny chuckled half heartily

“She seems like a bitch” grumbled Laura.

Just her luck, scoring the bitchy instructor over the nice one.  

“If she is I’ll owe you a drink tonight”

“Make it two and you have a deal”

“Taking advantage of my generosity”

 

“Alright let’s go” snapped Carmilla, appearing almost out of nowhere. She was now dressed in her snow gear, which was just a letterman looking snow jacket (though she left it unbuttoned) and a pair khaki coloured pants. Her goggles were around her neck and she didn’t have a helmet just the same grey beanie on…. Everything about her screamed unprofessional and I don’t give a fuck, which greatly pissed Laura off.  The only thing she seemed to handle with care was a sleek black snowboard that was perched across her shoulders.

“Um what time does this lesson end?” asked Danny.

“Dunno, when you want cupcake” Carmilla shrugged at Laura.

“Cupcake? Um excuse me?” gaped Laura, she was about ready to clock this chick.

“How about we meet up at Dreamers Chairlift around 1?” Danny suggested, sensing the already accumulating tension between the two.

The pair just stared at each other, both nodding silently.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jesus Christ, that was almost a disaster” Carmilla looked over her shoulder at the now held up chair lift “why didn’t you tell me you didn’t know how to get on a chair lift”.

“I do know how to get on a chair lift….. when its slower, you however forgot to mention we were going on a fast one” Laura huffed as the chair regained its speed and began it’s ascent. The back of her leg hurt from where the chair lift had whacked her. It had been so embarrassing, she had only just made it onto the chair because Carmilla practically pulled her onto it by the scruff of her jacket.

“Yeah well we’re not using the ‘kiddie’ chair lift today” Carmilla bent over the bar wiping the snow off her board.

Laura just rolled her eyes.

They had the same problem getting off with Laura losing her balance and holding up the chair lift. Only this time she almost took Carmilla out with her, the dark hair woman only barely maintaining her balance. Carmilla shot a little boy a murderous glare as he began to laugh, who shut up almost immediately.

“Okay lesson number one, don’t panic getting on and off chair lifts” Carmilla said when they were finally a safe distance away.  “I dunno what’s going through head but you’re body tenses, making it harder for you to move when you need to. Getting on keep your board straight and wait for it to come to you, it’s simple just sit down when the seat is under you. Getting off, don’t freak out and jump off before we get to the line, you’ll be stuck, wait for the start of the slope, then push off lightly and put your free foot onto the board and just slide forward, you got all that?”

‘Makes sense’ thought Laura, why hadn’t any of her friends told her this.

“Okay strap in and let’s go”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay remember to use your legs, your torso isn’t going to do much work” Carmilla called out from in front of Laura.

This was there third run and Laura had been able to make it half way down the run without stacking it.  So far Carmilla had taught her the basic of the falling leaf technique. Which was surprisingly easy for the most part. Carmilla was not a patient teacher, but she was able to teach Laura more in an hour than her friend had in a day. She did like to make fun of Laura, often laughing when she fell, but for the most part she was considerate never pushing Laura to do things out of her comfort zone, and was always putting Laura safety first.

“Bend your knees”

“I am” snapped Laura.

“Well bend them more”

The argued about everything to begin with, but the arguing had turned into light hearted teasing.

The board groaned against the icy snow as Laura bumped and skidded to a stomp in just front of Carmilla. The dark hair woman had to lean back slightly to avoid beginning head butted.

“Okay we need to work on your stops,  but aside from that… nice work I guess, you were able to maintain a constant speed without falling over” Carmilla gave Laura the smallest hint of a smile.

“Thanks” beamed Laura for the first time that day. ‘She’s surprisingly a good teacher, I’m actually having fun’ Laura thought ‘I might book another lesson tomorrow’.

“Alright, think you can make it to the bottom?” Carmilla gave a challenging smirk, already hopping to her feet.

“Heck yeah” Laura laughed, trying to copy Carmilla’s jump up, but almost toppled over only to be caught by the instructor.

“Whoa there, maybe a few more lessons before we try that”

 

Carmilla let Laura go first this time, watching her from up the hill. The short blonde was slow, and unsteady, but she was doing it, her balance had greatly improved and she was able to make it down the hill without falling. Once she reached the bottom she sat down and gave Carmilla a thumbs up, the brunette couldn’t help but smile. The blonde was annoying but dam if she wasn’t cute.

Carmilla ripped down the slope in a matter of seconds, flicking a wave of snow on the un-expecting blonde.

“Hey” shrieked Laura, as the snow fell down into her jacket wetting her under hoodie “Fudge that’s cold”.

“Come on its almost 1 we need to go meet that Bean stork you call a friend”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Laura, looking good” Danny called out as the blonde skated confidently over to the group.

“Yeah L, and to think this morning you could barely stand, let alone skate” Laf high fived the blonde as she slide pasted them.

“Hells yeah little hottie” Kirsch also high fived Laura “And I see you’ve brought the hottie instructor that Danny mentioned”.

“What? I didn’t say that” Danny blushed at Kirsch mentioning she said Carmilla was hot. She punched him in the arm as Carmilla drifted towards the group.

“Alright well I’m going to go” Carmilla eyed the group with an unimpressed expression “Good work today cupcake”.

“Thanks. I kinda got the feeling you didn’t really want to teach me but… thanks, and about that I was wondering if maybe, we could have another lesson tomorrow” Laura asked, unsure if Carmilla would be willing. But to her surprise the brunette was.

“Um yeah sure, I’ll just talk to Sarah about it and see if we can set another up”

“Ok same place tomorrow?”

“Yeah but maybe a little earlier so we can spend more time togeth- more time on the lesson”

“Um how about 9:30” suggested Laura

“Sounds good, cos you really need to work on your stops cupcake, they suck” Carmilla smirked “Anyways catch you later”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally started using tumblr again  
> dis my blog  
> http://lovefromthelannisters.tumblr.com/  
> follow me if u like :) that would be great 
> 
> so for the late update   
> also soz if it sucks hahah (probs will) hope you like it though :), if you do pls leave a kudos and a comments   
> if any problems, like story or grammar wise u wanna point out go a head :)

“So I guess I don’t owe you any drinks, since you’re booking another lesson tomorrow” Danny teased as the group entered the Tav, the apparent place to be after a long day on the mountain.

“I guess not”

The place was packed, full of young travellers and locals all with red sun burnt faces and sore limbs from a long day of skiing.

Danny and Kirsch being the tallest pushed their way through the packed bar and managed to secure a booth in the corner.

Laura slid across the booth, getting joined by Laf and Perry, with Danny and Kirsch on the other side.  

“There is certainly a lot of people here” Perry said looking around the pub, grimacing more and more at each drunk group she spotted.  

“Yeah it’s gonna be great” Kirsch whipped open the menu in excitement “Imma get the surf and turf, and a beer”

“That sounds good” Danny agreed, her and kirsch both salivating at the idea of meat and beer.

“Oh they have grilled salmon on mashed potatoes” Perry beamed at Laf, smiling in such a way that it must have a special meaning between them. Laf smiled back, rubbing their hand over Perry’s.

“Hey Laura isn’t that hot instructor chick”

Laura whipped her head around to see where Kirsch was pointing. Sure enough there was Carmilla waiting tables, dressed once again in her black jeans and hoodie, looking as broody as ever, but with a cute apron around her waist. Laura quickly looked away when Carmilla caught her eye. ‘Dammit, so wasn’t subtle’.

“Oooh she’s coming this way” whispered Kirsch, giving Laura a wink.

“Cupcake… and Co, didn’t expect you lot to be here tonight”

“It was all Laura, she’s a raging party animal” teased Lafontaine, making Laura want to smack them.

‘Oh don’t listen to them’ she wanted to tell Carmilla but bit down on her tongue. Her silence couldn’t hide the bright red blush that had made its way on to her cheeks.

“I bet she is” Carmilla smirked.

“What Laura a party animal? No way, she goes to bed at like 8” Kirsch said, not catching onto the joke.

“Dam Cupcake, sounds pretty wild” Winked the waitress, making Laura turn an even darker red.

“Um not to, well not to be rude, but are you going to take our order” piped in Perry, sick of listening to Lafontaine’s stomach rumble.

“Uhhh, yeah sorry” Carmilla frowned rubbing the back of her neck “What can I get you?”

“I would like the salmon and Lafontaine will have a Marietta pizza” said Perry.

“With a side of French fries” added Lafontaine, earning themselves a scowl from Perry, who muttered about ‘Unhealthy lifestyle choice’ and ‘diabetes risks’.

“Me and D Bear are gonna have the surf and turf, with two 10 dollar pints and extra tar tar sauce for mine” said Kirsch throwing his arm around Danny’s shoulder, grinning.

“And I’ll have the nacho platter, with a side of French fries and a chocolate milkshake”

Carmilla took the menu from Laura’s hand, “You know we’re having a deal at the moment if someone orders a nacho platter and a milkshake they get a free bowl of ice cream”.

“Oh my god really? Hells yeah I’ll have a bowl of free ice cream” smiled Laura whilst all her friends and Carmilla shook their heads.

“Sure thing” Laughed Carmilla still shaking her head “I’ll be back with your orders in a bit”.

Kirsch and Danny both broke out into howls of laughter, whilst Lafontaine tried to hold back their chuckles.

“What?” Laura asked, confused.

“Every dam time” Kirsch kept laughing.

Danny swallowed back her laughter and looked up to face Laura “She was obviously flirting with you Laura, I mean come on ‘Free ice cream if you order the specific meal you did’”.

“She was flir- no, no she was just being nice”

Perry who had remained silent throughout the whole discussion let out a light hearted sigh “Sure Laura, sure”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was around 11 o’clock, Laf and Perry had gone back to the hotel about an hour ago, whilst Laura, Danny and Kirsch stayed. The group had moved from the booth over to the bar. Where all three were trying to out drink each other.

“You guys still here” Carmilla smirked from behind the bar. Handing them each a shot.

“Hells yeah” Slurred kirsch, knocking the shot back in a second, followed by Danny.

“Go hard or go home?” Carmilla asked Laura with a chuckle.

Laura groaned loudly eyeing the shot in front of her. She shudder and gagged after downing it, the taste was disgusting, but she wasn’t about to lose against Danny and Kirsch again.

“You know if you keep drinking, you won’t be able to get up for our lesson tomorrow” chuckled Carmilla, handing them each another shot.

“Yeah Laura, don’t want to miss your lesson, why don’t you just stop now, we understand” teased Danny as she and Kirsch both downed their shots.

Laura said nothing, instead gritted her teeth and slowly chugged down the tiny glass.

“Another round” demanded Danny.

Laura let out an auditable groan and plonked her head down on the bar.

“Three more shots coming right up”

 

It was just past midnight and the trio were still seated at the bar.

Laura had ended up losing, literally spitting out the fifth shot all over Danny. She accepted her defeat… perhaps not graciously, but accepted it none the less, and decided maybe sipping on an apple cider was better than downing hard liquor.

Kirsch and Danny were not fairing any better, both unwilling to drink their last shot.

Carmilla was still tending bar, every now and again joining in on the conversation, mildly amused at the drunken ramblings of the trio.

“So I guess we’re done with the drinks” she asked jokingly and pointed at the two full untouched shots.

“Na-Nah Nahhh we good” Slurred Danny, raising her shot as if to drink it, but immediately put it back down after catching a whiff of the alcohol. 

“Perhaps when your shift is over I could buy you a drink “asked Kirsch. His mouth contorted in what might have been an attempt at a charming smile, no one was really sure, he looked more confused than sexy, and the way he waggled his eyebrows didn’t help much either.

Carmilla wasn’t impressed and didn’t even try to hide her look of disgust, which made Danny roar with laughter as the brunette made a gagging noise.

“Nice game there ladies’ man” the red head slapped the deflated boy on the back.

“Maybe I could buy you a drink instead” Laura giggled drunkenly, trying to give the brunette a wink, instead ended up blinking dopily.

Carmilla gave the drunk blonde a smile “I think I’d like that very much… but maybe not tonight I think you, all of you have had enough to drink”.

Carmilla disappeared for a while, leaving the three drunk friends, babbling to one another.

“Nice one little hottie” Kirsch High fived Laura, both missing, and hitting each on the shoulder.

“I didn’t expect that too work” said Laura looking genuinely shocked.

“Your fucking face right now” Danny cackled, Jabbing the confused looking blonde’s cheek.

“Shut up” Laura snapped, as she tried to slap Danny away, but instead fell off her bar stool.

 Kirsch and Danny both roared with laughter, pointing and hollering at Laura flopping around the floor.

“Okay, I think you’ve all had enough” Carmilla said as she reappeared from the kitchen “I’ve called you all cab, best you go to bed now, or you’re not gonna be able to hit the mountain tomorrow”.

Carmilla and another bartender helped the trio to the cab. Carmilla helped support Laura whilst her poor co-worker Dave was stuck carrying Danny and Kirsch.

“So you think you’re gonna make up the mountain tomorrow cupcake?” Carmilla asked after she had helped Laura into the back seat of the cab.

“Ob courses” slurred Laura, and nodded her head so violently she almost yacked in the back seat.

“Wooooo Ski trip 2015!” cheered Kirsch drunkenly from the front seat, which made Danny and Laura join in.

“Okay you three are wrecked, I’m going to hold you to that promise cupcake” Carmilla smirked “Well goodnight I guess, see you tomorrow morning bright and early”.

“Uo betcha” Smiled Laura, just as the cab pulled away from the curb.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I think I’m dead” groaned Danny the next morning at breakfast.

“I don’t think, I know I’m dead” Kirsch had his head rested on the table, his food completely untouched.

“Hey guys” Laf walked in with Perry, both with smiles on their faces.

“Shhhh” hissed Laura putting her hands over her ears “Not so loud”.

 Kirsch suddenly paled and sprinted off to the bathroom.

Danny watched him sprint off, also looking longingly towards the rest room, her face growing pale as well, but she remained seated.

“So you guys ready to hit the slopes?” asked Laf, already digging into Kirsch untouched pile of food.

“Ughhhhh” Both girls groaned, lying their heads on the table.

 

 

 

Carmilla was already waiting outside the ski school by the time Laura had finally managed to get dressed without throwing up.

Laura walked sluggishly over towards the brunette, dragging her board behind her.

Carmilla looked on with a smirk, as Laura stumbled her way across the snow. “Wow you look like shit”.

Laura shielded her eyes against the harsh sun. “Geez thanks”.

“Come on pick your board up and carry it properly”

Laura pouted, but didn’t argue and sullenly followed Carmilla to the gondola. She tried not to drag her board to much but her arms were just too heavy to lift it.

Carmilla noticed the blonde struggling and slowed her pace. “Here” the instructor said, and took the board, swinging it over her shoulder.

“T-Thank you” panted Laura, as she clutched her still squirmy stomach.

“You know we don’t have go up if you’re not feeling well, we can go up tomorrow”

Laura hesitated, looking longingly in the direction of her hotel, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and die.

But she had worked her ass off to get here, she wasn’t about to waste a day in bed.

“Nah I’m good, come on let’s go” she tried to run towards the gondola, but go winded after about three steps.

Carmilla quickly rushed to her side “Okay I think we should have a little break first before we start”

Laura just gasped for breath, in agreement.

 

 

 

After a break that involved Laura just lying in the cold snow, whilst Carmilla looked on awkwardly, they managed to finally make it up the mountain.

The gondola ride was about 15 minutes long, a time in which Laura caught herself a quick nap. She was less than happy to be woken up by Carmilla when they reached the peak.

They headed straight towards ‘Day Dreamin’ Chair lift, an area where a lot of green easy runs connected. Laura looked on enviously as a group of children younger than 10 all whizzed passed on their boards.

 

Carmilla sat down in the snow clipping in her boot “Okay today let’s start working on learning how to do proper turns”. She got up and did a stretch and waited for Laura to strap in.

Laura fumbled with her straps, groaning in frustration as she couldn’t get them to line up.

“Stop” snapped Carmilla, and she grabbed the blonde’s boot. “Just let me do it”

“I could’ve done it myself” Laura muttered, as Carmilla tightened both boot straps.

“Sure”

“I totally could’ve”

“Alright, yes you totally could have, you’re right, now maybe we can continue with our lesson”

Laura huffed in response.

“Okay lets head down ‘Dragon tail’ run first, it’s got a lot of wide flat areas for you to practice your turns” Carmilla smiled, looking uncharacteristically excited.

Maybe she was just doing it for Laura’s sake.

Laura nodded, less than enthused.

 

 

 

Carmilla made it half way down the slope, before stopping and waiting for Laura, who was still trying to stand up when she left her.

The snowboarded plopped to her knees and decided this was a good place to view Laura’s progress.

Carmilla looked up the mountain and to her surprise saw Laura barrelling down towards her.

“Alright, good speed, but now start slowing into the stop” Carmilla called loudly, hoping Laura would hear her. But the blonde didn’t seem to be listening…. Or just couldn’t slow down.

“Okay Laura slow down, slow down, Slow down, SLOW DOWN-Ooof”

The blonde smacked into the brunette, knocking both of them over and into the snow. Luckily for them the snow hadn’t been too icy. But Carmilla did receive a helmet to the head and a lovely knock to the shins from Laura’s snowboard, her arm also twisted at a funny angle and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her wrist.  

“Oh god I am so sorry” Laura apologized, pinned on top of a dazed and winded Carmilla. The brunette could only groan as Laura kneed her in the gut.

“Shit sorry” Laura continued to mutter. Trying desperately to get off her instructor, but her board made very difficult for her to move. “I can’t-I just, let me just-“ she rambles, trying to reach her board to unclip.

All Carmilla could do was let out a heavy wheeze “Yeah that’s fine, just keep kneeing me in the gut”.

“Hey you guys need some help” a voice yelled above them, and Laura looked over her shoulder to see a group of concerned skiers.

“Yes please” the blonde squeaked.

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up at the hospital.

One of the skiers that helped free them noticed Carmilla cradling her right arm. Carmilla insisted it was fine… Laura did not agree.

After a heated debate between them about whether or not the arm was broken, one of the Skiers had called the snow patrol and Carmilla was reluctantly carted off to hospital, followed by a very concerned and apologetic Laura.

 

“Yep it’s defiantly broken”

The doctor announced with a nervous smile, apologizing when Carmilla let out a heavy groan.

Laura looked over at Carmilla guilt obvious on her face “Um, how long is going to take to heal?”

“Well luckily it wasn’t a bad break, so if there’s no stress on the arm I’m thinking it will be healed in 3 to 4 weeks”.

“3 to 4 weeks?!”

Laura cringed at Carmilla’s outburst, reaching out to rest her hand on the agitated brunette’s leg.

The doctor sighed, he was used to dealing with local skiers and snowboarders and their unwillingness to get away from the mountain. “Yes Miss Karnstein, 3 to 4 weeks, so until then no snowboarding”.

“This is bullshit” Carmilla mumbled slumping into the chair like a sullen teenager.

The doctor chuckled knowingly “Now miss Karnstein the most important part of this visit, what colour cast would you like?”

 

“You don’t need to walk me home” Grumbled Carmilla.

Laura looked over at Carmilla who was trying not to look at her “I know, but I don’t want you slipping over and hurting yourself more”.

Carmilla rolled her eyes “Please, I’ve lived here practically all my life there’s not change I’m-“

The brunette slipped just before she could finish the sentence, but luckily Laura was there, grabbing the Snowboarders uninjured arm before she hit the ice.

“I don’t want to say I told you so, butt” Laura smiled, helping Carmilla to her feet.

Carmilla huffed “Shut up…It’s your fault anyways” Carmilla indicated to her arm, covered in a bright orange cast, with ‘Sorry xxx- Laura’ written across.

Laura shook her head, she didn’t know how many more times she could apologize.

“So I guess this is as good a time as any for buy me that drink then” continued Carmilla “Ya know for breaking my arm and everything”.

Laura looked shocked “Wait you still want to go out for a drink with me… even after, well everything?” Laura threw her arms up gesturing to the pissed off brunette’s arm.

“Well” Carmilla said, taking a step close to Laura “seeing that you did break my arm, make it two drinks and you have a deal” Carmilla was now so close they could kiss… Laura wished they had kissed.

“I uhh, Um deal?” Laura squeaked.

Carmilla leaned back with a smirk “Alright then, come on I know just the place”.

 

 

 

 


End file.
